creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hört euch meine Geschichte an
Hallo, ich will euch meine Geschichte erzählen. Zwar weiß ich nicht, wie ich heiße aber das ist sowieso irrelevant. Ich erinnere mich noch an meinen letzten Tag draußen. Ich war 6 Jahre alt und spielte mit meinen Freunden. Wir hatten Spaß doch plötzlich färbte sich alles in meinen Augen rot-schwarz. Die Welt wie ich sie kannte war verschwunden, stattdessen waren überall blutverschmierte Krieger, Todesritter und was es sonst noch gab. Das war nicht alles, auch ich veränderte mich. Ich hatte ein Skelettgesicht, blaue Haare und einen Hunger.. einen Hunger auf meine Freunde. Ich rannte ihnen hinterher, einem nach dem anderen riss ich den Kopf ab, kratzte die Augen aus, brach das Genick. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau was dann geschah, aber ich glaube danach wurde die Welt wieder normal und ich wurde bewusstlos, nachdem ich eine Spritze in den Hals gerammt bekam. Ich wurde in einem seltsamen Raum angekettet. Keine Fenster, kein Licht. Früher bekam ich immer besuch von einem Mann in einem weissen Kittel doch dann rissen meine Ketten. Als ich an dem Tag durch die Tür rausstürmen konnte endeckte ich ein paar weitere Mädchen. Da die Leute die auf mich aufpassen sollten zu viel Angst hatten mir hinterher zu rennen unterhielt ich mich mit ihnen. Sie waren zu dritt auf dem Flur. Alina hatte rote Augen und rote Haut, sie meinte sie würde Sünder bestrafen und in die Hölle schicken. Nata S. hatte vier Hörner, komplett weisse Augen und grüne Haut, auch sie erwähnte etwas mit Hölle.. ich glaube damals sagte sie ich soll Nata S mal rückwerts lesen aber ich konnte nicht glauben das ein Höllenkind oder Satan höchst persöhnlich grüne Haut hatte. Dann ist da noch Siera. Ich weiss nicht viel über sie, da sie wegen dem Verband an ihrem Gesicht nicht richtig reden kann. Ich weiss das sie gerne Menschen aushöhlt, wieso ich mir das gemerkt habe weiss ich nicht. Jedenfalls beschlossen wir alle an dem Tag, an dem ich 16 werde zu flüchten. Wieso nicht sofort? Nun, ich hatte schon viel Zeit verloren. Sie fanden mich und ich kam wieder in die Zelle. Wieder angekettet, wieder alleine. 16. Geburtstag Ein weiss gekleideter Mann kam wieder in meine Zelle. Diesmal aber schlug er mich nicht, er öffnete meine Ketten, schrie mir "Es brennt, renn sofort raus!" ins Ohr. Nachdem die Ketten ab waren sah ich dass sein ganzer Rücken verbrannt war. Er stürtzte. Ich beschloss ihn von seinem Leid zu befreien und biss ihm in die Pulssader am Hals. Ich lief aus dem Raum und endeckte meine drei Freunde. "Wo warst du so lange? Komm mit." sagte Nata S. Wir liefen ein bisschen. Grünes Feuer und plötzlich ist alles schwarz. Das nächste an das ich mich errinere war, dass wir draußen waren und ein Haufen von Leichen da lag. Sie sahen so lecker aus. "Nicht jetzt, okay?" sagte Alina und entfernte Sieras Bandage. Gott, was für ein Gesicht. Doch kaum endeckte sie das ganze Blut verformte sich ihr Gesicht. Ihre wunderschönen Lippen verformten sich zum Maul eines Monster, ihre Augen waren ausgehöhlt und Blut strömte über ihr ganzes Gesicht. Sie stürmte auf die Menschenmasse zu, doch Nata und Alina hielten sie fest und wir rannten in einen Wald. Ich bekam einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Aufgewacht.. tja, aufgewacht bin ich in der Hölle. Nata sagte es wäre nur ein Notfallunterschlupf, denn wir könnten nicht länger als 48 Stunde da bleiben. Erzähl ich etwa zu viel? Nun, find dich damit ab, ich hab dir nicht befohlen alles zu lesen. Nata 'teleportierte' uns aus dem Feuerloch raus. Aber wir waren nicht auf der Erde, nein. Wir waren in meiner Welt. "Das ist ein Zweiguniversum. Es ist unsere Erde nur etwas hier lief anders. Und das, ja das warst du" Die drei blickten zu mir "Dies ist deine Welt, Blodmoon. Du hast das geschaffen." "Ich? Wieso ich?" Dies ist die Welt in der du nicht gefangen und eingesperrt wurdest, dies ist die Welt wo du entkommen bist, wo du es geschafft hast deiner eigentlichen Bestimmung zu folgen. Ich kann dich nicht zurück in das richtige Universum schicken, doch hier gibt es schon eine vor dir." Du kannst es dir sicher denken, oder? Sie wollte mich umbringen. Ihre Finger wurden zu Krallen und sie stach sie in meine Brust und zog mein Herz raus. "Es ist vorbei" sagte ich noch, dann plötzlich, alles schwarz. Sie kehrte mir den Rücken und blickte mit meinem Herz in ihrer Hand zum Mond. Woher ich das weiss? Nun, ich sterbe nicht so leicht, und sicher nicht in meinem eigenen Paradies. Ich stand auf, lief zu ihr und brach ihr das Genick. Der Mond wurde rot. "Wie gesagt, es ist vorbei" Meine Zähne so spitz wie eines Raubtieres, meine Hände wurden Klauen, Flügel und Schwanz wuchsen mir. Nata stand auf und rannte wieder auf mich zu. Ich musste mich nicht einmal bewegen, mit meinem Schwanz enthauptete ich sie und ihr Blut floss. "Wundervoll.. Aber, die anderen müssen auf darüber bescheid gewusst haben" Alles schwarz. Ich bin in der ersten Welt, der normalen Erde, Alinas Paradies. Und da war sie auch schon. "Schau mir in die Augen und blicke in deinen Tod" sprach sie und rannte zu mir. Natürlich wich ich geschickt aus ohne sie anzusehen. Ein Hieb, Enthauptung. Es tauchten weitere auf die so Aussahen wie sie und allesamt verschwanden. Das einzige was blieb war die wunderschöne Blutpfütze. "Fehlt nur noch die dritte Welt, nicht? Auf gehts" Alles schwarz. "Glaub nicht du kannst mich besiegen, so wie du die anderen besiegt hast". Sie hatte wieder ihre Bandage ums Gesicht gewickelt und ich sah nur das Blut an ihrem Körper klebte. Wir rannten aufeinander zu und.. weiter werde ich nicht erzählen. Ich bin mir ja nicht mal sicher ob du das hier überhaupt lesen wolltest. Laugh of death (Diskussion) 20:58, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang